Twins, who in the what now?
by PercyJacksonDoes101
Summary: Percy is enjoying some peace at camp half-blood when his world is flipped upside down... Percy has a twin brother... and a twin sister. These are Percy's adventures to get his siblings back to camp half-blood. Percy, Long Lost Twin AU. A/N: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rated T for some language. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, but I do own the plot line…**

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting on the porch of the big house, as I had been called there by Chiron. The age old centaur walked out onto the porch and motioned for me to follow him. I happily obliged wanting to find out as soon as possible. What I saw when I walked in shocked me even more though, my mother and father were standing there with puffy eyes and looked at me with a mix of happiness, sadness and joy.

"Mum, dad, what are you guys doing here?" I questioned, "I mean, I understand you being here mum, but dad, no way. No offence."

"None taken son, we just wanted to talk to you about something that might shock a lot. We understand completely if you hate us, but please here us out." My dad said.

"You guys are my favourite people in the world, I will always forgive you." I stated calmly. I then walked up and hugged them. At first this startled them, but once they got over their initial shock they hugged me back. "Now what did you want to tell me?" They looked at each other, then mum spoke, "Percy you have a sibling, now, before you say anything about Tyson, I mean full blood sister." I'm pretty sure at this point my mouth was hanging wide enough to literally catch flies. What she said after shocked me even more, "You have two twins, you were triplets, and your brother and sister were put up for adoption." Once she said this, I'm pretty sure I fainted because when I woke up I was in the infirmary. When I looked around I saw mum and dad sitting on either side of me looking worried. I instantly remembered what happened and nearly fainted again except for the fact that Annabeth, who I hadn't seen, said, "Oh no you don't!" Before I could faint again I was in a tight group hug with mum, dad and Annabeth. I'm going to admit, it kind of felt good, I was happy because this wasn't going to be happening much more.

When they pulled away mum said, "Perce, you, Annabeth and Grover are going to pick up your brother and sister, their names are Lily and James, and they both have different adopted families who they live with, I'll give you the addresses but you must be careful Percy, they may not believe you, even though there adoptive parents are telling them now. You need to go pack now, Grover and Annabeth are already packed." With that I left the infirmary and went to pack my bag.

Once I got finished packing I noticed a piece of paper stuck to my wall. When I took a closer look it was an envelope. I opened it and what I found surprised me, it was some mortal money, a few plane tickets which I definitely wasn't using, and my, apparent, sibling's addresses.

 **James POV**

I was just sitting on the balcony with my best friend and girlfriend, Freya, playing a game of 2 truths and 1 lie. It was my turn so I decided I would test Freya, "Freya, you are in most of the photos in my room, I have had 2 cats and 2 dogs in my life, and I have been bitten by a snake."

She seemed thoughtful for a second before answering, "You have never been bitten by a snake."

"Correct, you know me to well."

At that moment my mum walked outside with a worried expression on her face, "James, I need to speak with you quickly, your friends can come to." When we walked inside my father looked distraught to, "Honey there's no easy way to tell you this, you're adopted." After those words left my mother's mouth I literally fainted.

When I woke up I saw Freya and my other best friend (whose name I forgot to tell you), Bryan was standing there with my mother, father and 3 other figures.

 **Percy POV (Just before James woke up)**

We were making our way through the streets of New York to my brother's house, which just happened to be in New York. When we finally arrived at the house a short plump woman with dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. The moment she laid eyes on us she ushered us inside. When we got inside I noticed four figures sitting there, a man who must have been the adoptive father was sitting there with the boy who must have been my brother, and a girl who looked a lot like Magnus, Annabeth's cousin…

 **A/N: Ok, only very slight Magnus Chase reference, what I'm really saying is that this girl's mother is actually Freya, meaning she is named after her mother… As well as that, did anyone pick up the Harry Potter reference? Review and tell me who got that reference, I'll be announcing it at the start of the next chapter. Also, who enjoyed the chapter? My new upload schedule is actually going to be no uploads for the next couple of weeks, I'm just going to build up all of my stories and then I will start regularly uploading again. R &R everyone!**


End file.
